Afinidade
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: "Enquanto lutávamos, eu percebi que não falávamos a mesma língua, mas nos entendíamos perfeitamente." Máscara da Morte e Afrodite se dão conta do quanto têm em comum. One shot. Espero que gostem.


**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e essa fic é escrita sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**-AFINIDADE-**

**-By Darkest Ikarus-**

É estranho. Nunca havíamos passado tanto tempo juntos. Eu na décima segunda casa, ele na quarta. Eu ouvi os rumores, é claro. Como todos haviam ouvido. Os rumores da hedionda casa de câncer. Cujas paredes eram cobertas com as cabeças de suas vítimas. Grotesco, é tudo que eu posso dizer.

Nada de belo jamais poderia existir a partir destas mãos, eu pensava. Pois nenhum destes tolos compreende o verdadeiro sentido de uma batalha. É ser bela. Uma luta deve ser bela em todos os seus aspectos ou não passará de uma sangrenta baderna. De todos os Cavaleiros do santuário, o último que imaginava ser capaz de criar algo belo, seria aquele homem.

Mas novamente, nunca vi este homem num campo de batalha. Nunca vi tamanha disposição para matar sem remorso. Eu pude ver nos olhos daqueles outros quatro. Assim que nos levantamos de nossas tumbas, juramos matar quem se pusesse em nosso caminho. Afinal, quem se intrometeria entre nós? Cavaleiros de prata e bronze? Seres inferiores indignos de nota ou pena? Incapazes de me conceder uma bela batalha como aquele pivete de Andrômeda o fez antes de tormar minha vida? Vermes.

Mas aqueles três... Até mesmo o Grande Mestre... Eles lamentam por cada vida tirada. Eles contém as lágrimas, mas a angústia em seus rostos é notável. Até mesmo aquele insípido Cavaleiro de Aquário que alega que o campo de batalha não é lugar pra sentimentos está angustiado pelo que fazemos. Que irônico que ele não vive o que prega.

Mas Câncer? Ele parece uma criança se divertindo com seus brinquedos. Ele parece se divertir com o fato de ser capaz de matar tantos inimigos tão facilmente.

Como eu disse, eu não imaginava que um ogro tão bruto pudesse criar algo belo. E poucas vezes eu me enganei na minha vida. Esta foi uma delas. No momento em que vi aquele raio bruxuleante emanar da ponta de seu dedo, me deparei com um campo de batalha coberto de cadáveres. E senti um arrepio na espinha. Não de medo... Mas de êxtase.

Homens caídos no chão, como se houvessem adormecido, embalados num sereno sono. Da mesma forma que eu faço com as minhas Rosas Diabólicas, ali estava ele. Pintando uma obra-prima da morte, doce e singela.

Por um instante, eu lancei um olhar para os outros. Como eu imaginei... Enojados pelos nossos atos. Aposto que poderia adivinhar o que eles pensavam. "Como podem? Estes são nossos irmãos de armas." São inúteis e fracos. Descartáveis. Não estávamos há alguns momentos atrás prometendo ir tão longe quanto fosse necessário por aquela deusa criança? Então, parem de chorar garotinhos e sejam homens. Tomem a vida de seu inimigo! Não vêem que estamos perdendo tempo?

Assim como ele faz. Não estamos sendo mais eficientes por não desperdiçarmos tempo remoendo pecados? E aquele tolo cavaleiro de Capricórnio se gaba de ser o mais fiel a Atena. Se ele o foi alguma vez, foi quando extirpou a vida de Sagitário. Eu admito que não imaginava tamanha frieza e pulso firme vindos dele. O que aconteceu a ele pra ter se tornado um molenga tão ridículo e patético? Teria sido seu confronto com os Cavaleiros de Bronze? Será que ver tantos deles mortos a nossos pés está despertando fantasmas do passado, Capricórnio?

E quanto a Gêmeos? Ele foi tão mais longe do que todos nós, matando o Grande Mestre, assumindo seu lugar, declarando guerra e quase assassinando a própria deusa Atena. Agora, não passa de um idiota chorão.

Era por essa razão que sempre senti-me isolado nesse santuário por tantos anos. Cercado de idiotas sentimentais. Nunca imaginei que encontraria alguém tão diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão similar a mim.

Enquanto lutávamos, eu percebi que não falávamos a mesma língua, mas nos entendíamos perfeitamente. E agora, neste frio calcinante, eu me sinto confortável de estar ao lado dele. Se esta será nossa sentença por toda a eternidade, permanecermos congelados neste inferno... Não será tão ruim.

Queria tê-lo conhecido melhor. Queria tê-lo conhecido antes.

* * *

Em todos os anos em que vivi no Santuário, devo tê-lo visto uma ou duas vezes. Afinal, sua casa era a última casa do Zodíaco. Nenhum de nós éramos extremamente próximos, para falar a verdade. Sempre que eu voltava de uma missão, encontrava Áries vazia, graças a Atena. Não suporto aquele idiota bonzinho que fugiu e foi se esconder no fim do mundo, consertando velharias. Só precisava suportar a cara de idiota daquele Touro estúpido e uma casa tão vazia quanto a de Áries antes de retornar a minha casa de câncer, trazendo meus troféus.

De todos os idiotas que vestem armaduras o último que eu pensei que entenderia minha filosofia, no entanto, era Peixes. Um homem tão afeminado que pensei se tratar de uma mulher, cheirando rosas? Esta era a última barreira entre as 12 casas e o Salão do Grande Mestre? Que ridículo! Mas ao olhar pra ele agora, matando indiscriminadamente estas moscas que se colocam em nosso caminho, eu penso que talvez estivesse errado sobre ele.

Ele não me olha com asco como os outros. Não que eu me importe. Esse olhar de nojo que sentem por mim, é apenas mais um atestado de minha imensurável força. E neste mundo, apenas os fortes sobrevivem. É a lei básica da natureza, não é? O forte devora o fraco? Como estes três tolos não entendem isso? Peixes, que parece tão fraco, entende melhor do que ninguém o significado destas palavras.

Vejo-o atirar aquelas rosas vermelhas e matar inimigos em questão de segundos. Tão forte que não precisa sequer destruir seus corpos com explosões galácticas, golpes de espada ou ar gélido. Basta uma singela rosa. Assim como eu preciso de apenas um dedo para tomar vidas tão insignificantes. Uma rosa para matá-los com veneno mortal, outra para dilacerar seus corpos e mais uma para sugar-lhes o sangue até não sobrar mais nada.

Não imaginava que veria tanta crueldade num homem tão singelo. Veja os olhos dele. Não se desviam daquela rosa branca nem por um segundo. Não enquanto ela ainda estiver branca. Apenas quando ela se torna totalmente vermelha. Eu preciso admitir. Peixes é criativo.

E daí que são Cavaleiros? São obstáculos. São impecilhos. São vermes. Livrá-los de uma vida sem valor é quase um ato de misericórdia. Só gostaria de ter tempo de coletar meus troféus e redecorar minha casa. Mas aquele maldito Dragão a arruinou. Se o destino for bom, encontrarei com ele no caminho das doze casas e terei minha revanche. Dragão será a primeira cabeça que inaugurará minha nova coleção.

Parte de mim realmente gostaria que Hades nos concedesse a vida eterna. Sabemos que é asneira e que estamos sendo usados. Eu mesmo não entendo por que aceitei esta farsa. Acho que estava com saudade de matar. Uma parte de mim acredita mesmo que tenho um certo dever para com aquela deusa da guerra patética que quase foi morta por uma merda de uma flecha disparada por um cavaleiro de prata! Agora, uma parte de mim, acredita que eu aceitei por que eu tinha de ver isso.

Eu tinha de ver Peixes demonstrar toda sua força e crueldade. Por que nunca imaginei que encontraria alguém tão similar a mim, estando cercado de idiotas idealistas como Áries, Leão e Libra. Quando senti o cosmo de Aquário e soube que ele prendeu o próprio discípulo no esquife de gelo... Quando eu soube que Capricórnio havia abatido Sagitário como um cão sarnento... Quando eu soube que Gêmeos matou o Grande Mestre... eu cheguei a pensar que haveriam outros cavaleiros como eu nesse santuário. Outros cavaleiros com culhões. Se todos os cavaleiros fossem como ele, não precisaríamos de Atena.

Aliás, por que estávamos fazendo tudo isso por ela? Deixássem que Peixes e eu desçêssemos até o submundo. Nós poderíamos nos encarregar facilmente de Hades e seus espectros nojentos. Eu gostaria tanto dessa ideia que até pensei em redecorar minha casa com a cabeça dele invés da cabeça do Dragão.

Mas dane-se. Já que estávamos ali, poderíamos limpar o Santuário da fraqueza. Áries, Touro, Leão, Virgem, Escorpião... Poderíamos eliminar todos. Com o meu poder e o de Peixes, nenhum deles seria problema. Exterminaríamos todos.

Maldição! Como pudemos ser derrotados por Áries? A maldita deusa o ajudou? Aquela ovelha estúpida jamais poderia ter derrotado a nós dois. Nunca. Deve ter havido alguma intervenção... Eu sei que houve quando o espectro maldito atirou nossas almas de volta no inferno. Eu sei que meu poder não era capaz de afetá-lo naquele território. Mas na casa de Áries? Não. Deve ter havido alguma interferência.

Mas não adianta pensar nisso agora. Dane-se.

Enquanto lutávamos, eu percebi que não falávamos a mesma língua, mas nos entendíamos perfeitamente. Pelo menos, não dividirei esse inferno sozinho. Talvez o destino seja bom se determinou que eu acabaria aqui justo ao lado de Peixes. Ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Peixes.

Queria tê-lo conhecido melhor. Queria tê-lo conhecido antes.

Fim...

* * *

Bom... Sim. Estranho, não? Eu escrevendo um tipo de yaoi? Bom, ainda culpo a Lune-sensei! ù.u [APANHA]

Brincadeira. Relendo a discussão lá do grupo ficwriters, sobre fics clichês, eu vi alguns argumentos sobre caracterização em fics que shippam Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, dizendo que o Afrodite fica muito "mulher" e o Mask muito romântico... E me veio um estalo de ideia que eu quis colocar no papel. Achei a ideia interessante, por que Máscara da Morte e Afrodite têm personalidades tão incríveis. Eles são cruéis. Eles são a maldade sem justificativa da série. E isso que os torna personagens tão únicos.

E na minha mente, eu não acho que o Afrodite se apaixonaria pelo Máscara da Morte por beleza física. Eu acho que ele não consideraria o Mask bonito (sorry, Red). E o Mask por outro lado, eu não enchergo ele se apaixonando pelo Afrodite e pronto. Não é questão do Mask ser machão, mas é uma questão de que eu creio que alguém cruel como ele só se apaixonaria pelo Afrodite por uma questão de afinidade (daí o título da fic).

E também não quis incluir beijo ou lemon. Achei que deixar o yaoi implícito seria mais legal. Mas... Já escrevi yaois com beijo em outras fics. Quem sabe um dia, não sai um lemon? Heim? Quem disse isso? ê_e

A fic ficou curtinha por que foi uma daquelas ideias minhas não muito bem trabalhadas e de supetão que ficam me incomodando no cantinho do cérebro até eu concretizar e eu ainda tinha um capítulo de Spellshine pra terminar...

Mas enfim. Tá aí. Espero que não tenha ficado muito WTF e que vocês tenham gostado.

Considerações finais, pra quem ficou meio perdido: A fic se passa com os dois no inferno do cocytos (que a série não deixa claro se era ali que eles foram parar depois que o Rada despachou eles, então eu usei de licença poética), relembrando a batalha das doze casas na Saga de Hades.

A fim de acentuar mais a questão da crueldade dos dois e o sentimento de culpa dos outros (Shion, Saga, Shura e Camus) eu imaginei que no caminho do cemitério até Áries, os Cavaleiros tenham matado outros cavaleiros mais fracos ou até mesmo soldados. Afinal, eles estavam dispostos a ir até as últimas consequências para cumprir sua missão. E essa questão é o que sempre me admira mais neles.

_Beijos e abraços do Ikarus..._

_Darkest Ikarus, signing off..._


End file.
